Movie Night
by Simone Louise Leggett
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have movie night. Title says it all. Spashley One-shot.


Ashley walked into the living room, a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Spence, are you finished? Cause I'd love to start the movie now or this century, either would be nice..."

"In a minute! You know, it's not my fault that we have like fifteen million movies in here. How many am I allowed to get?"

Ashley sat on the couch, smiling.

"Spencer, just get about three movies. Now, hurry up before the popcorn gets cold!"

There was a pause,

"Okay, now remember, it's my turn to pick the movies. Which means that whichever ones I pick, you _have_ to watch. No complaining."

Spencer strolled out of their bedroom hiding a dvd case behind her back,

"You know, you're not the stealthiest person ever."

"Do you want to watch the movies or what?"

Ashley eyed her girlfriend as she walked over to the television,

"Not really, but someone claimed I wasn't in her 'good graces' after I wouldn't let them study for- What class was it again?"

"Media Immersion,"

"Yeah, that one. Tell me again, why do you have to take it?"

Spencer shrugged,

"It's mandatory. Kind of how taking English is mandatory for Med students. I don't know why, but it just is. But, do you know how you can get back into that someone's 'good graces'?"

Faint piano playing started to play throughout the surround sound.

Ashley's eyes suddenly narrowed,

"You wouldn't..."

Spencer pulled the dvd from behind her back,

"I would,"

On the cover it read, _RENT_.

As if on cue, the chorus began to sing,

"_525,600 minutes. 525,000 moments so dear..."_

Ashley let out a frustrated growl as she stood up,

"Spencer, this isn't- You seriously don't expect me to-"

The brunette's mind seemed to be going a mile a minute,

"Cat's got your tongue, Ashley?"

"Spencer, this isn't funny!"

Spencer smirked,

"Who's laughing?"

"I better get some serious ass for this..." Ashley muttered.

"Ash!"

At this the brunette rolled her eyes,

"What? I have to be able to look forward to something while I go through the two hours of torture."

"Okay, _RENT_ is not even that long. It's more like an hour and thirty to forty-five minutes long."

Ashley scoffed,

"Ooh, I was a whole fifteen minutes off. Whoop dee-do."

Spencer chuckled at her girlfriend's maturity, well lack thereof.

"You didn't even hear me argue last time we had movie night. And besides, you chose _Wanted_, when we both know you wanted an excuse to ogle at Angelina Jolie-"

"Spence, don't even go there because we both know you don't TiVo _The Biggest Loser_ for the contestants. And to be fair, everyone knows that the best movie to ogle at Angelina Jolie is _Mr. And Mrs. Smith_.

I mean, come on, who doesn't know that? You get the best of both worlds, seeing her in some sexy ass clothes _and_ you get to see her kick ass. Spencer, that movie is _perfect_ for ogling."

Spencer nodded her head,

"True,"

"And plus, if you want to talk about a musical, why can't we watch _Chicago_? Whether it's on purpose or not, that movie is like lesbian central. I mean, we all know what happens in a women's prison, no matter what time period it's in."

"Well, I want to watch _RENT_ and since it's my night that's what we're gonna watch."

Ashley sighed before staring at the bowl of popcorn,

"Now, it's all cold..."

"I think I know something that can warm us up."

Ashley smirked,

"And what would that be?"

Spencer held Ashley by her waist and placed her lips near her girlfriend's ear,

"_525,600 minutes..."_ she sang along with the dvd's menu music.

Ashley immediately pulled herself from Spencer's grasp,

"That's not funny-"

She was cut off by Spencer's giggle,

"Don't tease me like that Spence, I thought I had something to look forward to."

"You never know," Spencer said sitting down and starting the movie.

A glint of hope flashed in Ashley's brown orbs before disappearing,

"You're lying aren't you?"

Spencer shrugged,

"Am I?"

Ashley shook her head as the opening credits started,

"That's not fair, Spencer. Do not tease me like that because things will not end pretty."

"Shh! It's starting." Spencer whispered, completely ignoring her girlfriend.

"_525,600 minutes. 525,000 moments so dear... 525,600 minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?"_

End

* * *

A/N: This, of course, was inspired randomly. But, it was fun to write. Feedback is welcomed, but not required.

P.S.: I do not own any characters used, movies mentioned or anything stated in above story.

Love, Hugs, and Besos,

-Simone


End file.
